millenniumgreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Trusts
The Millennium Green Trusts are the seperate charitable trusts that run each Millennium Green. Originally, the Greens were all made with charitable trusts, made up of local volunteers, to run the Greens in perpetuity. As part of the process of creating each Green, a Trust Deed was drawn up, using a basic template, adapted where neccesary for each Green. Each Green, therefore is registered with the Charity Commision and has its own charity number. As time has gone on many of the Greens are struggling to maintain their trusts, with trustees wishing to step down, but not finding replacements. However, support is available and whilst most organsations have limited resources, most people and bodies would rather help than see a Trust or a Millennium Green fail. Trust Deeds Each trust deed is similar, having the same basic requirements, including the stipulation that the Green may not be sold, except in exchange for suitable replacement land and that only certain things can be built on them. A template deed was drawn up by the Countryside Commission and was used to form the basis of each Trust's Deed. An online copy of Carbrooke's Deed is here: http://www.carbrookeparish.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/19970919-1064772-Trust-Deed_1.pdf-.pdf The Aims of the Millennium Greens These aims are one of the sections common to all the MM Green trust deeds: *Make a substantial contribution to the life of the whole community. *Be able to be enjoyed by people of all ages and physical abilities *Be open and evident to visitors to the Locality as well as inhabitants *Be and attractive place for people to take air and exercise, meet others and pursue leisure activities and passtimes consistant with shared enjoyment of the whole of the land. *Include an area suitable for community events and celebrations. *Include sginificant "natural" areas where people can enjoy Nature and wildlife at first hand. *Make a positive contribution to the local environment and respect the established character of the area. *Remain safely and conveniently accesible from Inhabitant's homes. Trustees In certain MM Greens, trusts have struggled to maintain themselves. Proceedures have been put in place to make it easier for alternatives to be sought if trusts are failing. Support for Trusts Local Authorities Generally, Local Authorities have at least some resources to help Millennium Greens, advice, information, contacts and possibly money. Check to see if your authority has a section which helps find volunteers- there are usually strings attached to all such help, but if your Green has the support of voters, there's always a chance. Natural England They are the successors to the Countryside Agency, who created us and were supposed, for example to come and visit us after creation. Whilst they have no budget for us and do as little as possible, they accept their resposibility as they call it for "oversight" of us- go to their website for info and contacts. The Charity Commission The Charity Commission has oversight of all registered charities in the U.K. and is the people to turn to with questions about the Trust's responsibilities and the Trust Deeds etc. Difference between deeds of different Greens One key difference is that some Greens are wholly owned by their Trust, so the deed will have in place the rules for the circumstances in which the trust can sell the land- most other Millennium Greens are leased to the Trust by their local authority. Responsibilities Tustees should realise that they can be held responsible for such things as Health & Safety of visitors, volunteers and contractors; finance and insurance; Disabled policies; Equal Oportunity policies. Trustees need to keep accurate records of all dealings on these subjects in case of incidents. AGMs and Trustee Meetings The Trust Deeds of each Green will specify requirements for an Annual General Meetings and for other Trustee Meetings. These are key parts of operating the Trust. Category:Info Pages